1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to air intake cleaning systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices require the use of air for normal operation. Devices such as internal combustion engines, gas compressors, and ventilation systems all draw ambient air during normal use. However, the air intake systems of those devices are highly susceptible to particle contamination. In some cases, particle contamination may negatively affect system performance or even cause damage to the device. Air quality is especially critical with the internal combustion engine. In order to ensure air quality, air filters are generally used in association with the air intake system of the engine.
Air filters remove particles or contaminants from the air. Contaminants can include dust, pollen, mold, and bacteria. In many cases the internal combustion engine is powering a vehicle that is operating in a harmful environment to the engine. Besides the common consumer vehicle, air filters are used in off-road machinery, tractors, excavators, bulldozers, diesel semi trucks, backhoe loaders, etc. Air filters, or air cleaners, are generally positioned such that the air filter removes airborne particles before the air is drawn into the combustion chamber.
Air filters typically are placed in a housing which is connected with a throttle body of the engine. The air filters may be conical, rectangular, circular, or cubical in shape. Air filters should be inspected at regular intervals to ensure the air filter has not become clogged. The air filter is often replaceable, and may be changed along with the oil of the engine according to a predetermined maintenance schedule.
One type of air cleaner system that is common among industrial vehicles is the side load style air cleaner. In order to ensure that the side load air filter is properly situated within the housing, many methods attempt to apply a proper axial force to the air cleaner or filter. One such method is a basic “bayonet” type wedge that is inserted into a slot in the housing.
Current bayonet/wedge arrangements typically consist of a long straight member with a tapered leading edge. This design has at least three shortcomings. First, the bayonet initially applies force only at the first point of engagement of the slot. The remaining sealing area is unloaded. The air filter, or filter element, tends to tip on the uncompressed gasket and becomes skewed in the housing.
Second, continuous force is required to move the bayonet to full engagement. This may prove awkward or even difficult for some people. Third, as the bayonet moves into the slot in the housing, the contacting surfaces of the bayonet are non-uniformly loaded resulting in varying stress levels across the sealing flange. Improper removal and reinstallation of the air filter within the housing can cause significant problems such as the passage of water and other contaminants through the non-uniformly sealed flange. Therefore what is needed is a more easily inserted filter element that can apply a uniform load for axially sealing the filter element in a side load style air cleaner.